User talk:DYLAN LABONTE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The DaRkNeSs page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:07, March 20, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :And now you're banned for one day for reuploading a story that failed to meet quality standards for numerous grammatical, punctuation, capitalization, and plot issues. Doing so again will result in a doubling of your ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You're now blocked for two days for reuploading the same story again. Please stop, or else your bans will begin to increase dramatically. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:39, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message on EmpyrealInvective's Talk Hey, If you want to rewrite Jeff the Killer, you will need to submit a Spinoff Appeal to get it accepted onto the 'site, otherwise it will be immediately deleted. I hope that answers your question! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :You can also just take it to Spinpasta and upload it normal, although stories still do have to meet quality standards over there so if there are a number of errors, it will likely be deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Please don't post whole stories in the Showcase. Instead, post a link to your story. Keep in mind that if your story gets deleted on the main site, it will be deleted from the forum too. MrDupin (talk) 19:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: You have to have a deletion appeal approved first. That being said, if you submit an appeal without having revised your story, it will be turned down. White pointed out a lot of issues in your story so I would advise taking those to heart and really re-working your story and making it as good as possible before attempting an appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion Appeal Read my appeal, Whitix and I pointed out a lot of issues that are (still) present in your story. You revised a small number of them and rushed the appeal without correcting a lot of the issues that were there on your story. Side note: Those were a few of the issues that were present as the appeal started getting a bit too long for the page. Then after denying your appeal, you reposted another appeal right below it with zero changes made to the revised version. Repeatedly re-posting an appeal is not a viable option and may even get you banned for a day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC)